With the recent surge in interest in tennis in the United States a great deal of time and research has gone into perfecting the tennis racket. A large number of different designs and materials have been used in making the racket body, the grip and the strings. In general, these designs are concerned with providing improved power and/or control. However, in substantially all instances, the overall shape of the racket has remained the same.
Before proceeding further, the shape of a conventional racket and the effect of this shape should be considered. Most tennis instructors and books on tennis advise that the racket is to be gripped as though one were shaking hands with the racket. Upon closer examination, the racket is actually gripped or grasped as a club. The club is, of course, an instrument for striking downwardly. However, the tennis ball should be struck, on both forehand and backhand shots, with the body to the side of the ball and thus the motion of the arm is not down on the ball, as to pound the ball into the ground, but is rather more like that of a pendulum turned on its side with the pivot in the center of the body. As is explained hereinbelow, the shape of the racket of the invention is in harmony with this motion and is believed to provide increased striking force both on forehand and backhand shots.
A much publicized problem associated with tennis, particularly when played on a regular basis, is so-called "tennis elbow". This affliction, which is an inflammation of the tendons of the elbow, can be very severe. For example, cases are reported where the pain is such that the arm must be supported during simple activities such as shaving.
Many members of the medical profession have focussed their attention on this general problem from the point of view of treatment. However, some work also has apparently been done in the area of racket design. The work of a Dr. Arthur Bernhang in this regard has been reported in the newspapers (Times Union, Rochester, N.Y., Oct. 13, 1975). The racket designed by Dr. Bernhang includes a grip "not unlike that of a machine gun" and, as reported, has not been a success. The racket of the present invention is believed to combat tennis elbow in addition to providing increased hitting power.
Patented rackets, for tennis and related fields, which bear some similarity to the racket of the invention include those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,545,755 (Owada); U.S. Patent No. Des. D168,192 (Schmid) and the British Pat. Nos. 5457 (Moss) and 8904 (Owen) although this listing is not, nor is it represented to be, exhaustive. The differences between the racket of the present invention and those disclosed in the patents listed are obvious upon inspection of these patents and hence these patents will not be discussed further.